Colossus X Reader – Date Night
by luckystar283
Summary: Colossus and the reader finally go on a date but the film they get is an unexpected horror, much to the chagrin of Colossus.


A/N – I had a real writer's block for ages when writing this one so sorry guys.

Description – Colossus and the reader finally go on a date but the film they get is an unexpected horror, much to the chagrin of Colossus.

* * *

Heavy steps echoed through the kitchen at the mansion as Colossus pottered around preparing for the evenings date with you; for months now he had been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, when you had accepted his offer he could barely contain his ecstasy. His only regret was that the date was temporarily limited to dinner and a movie at the mansion since you both had to be there to look after the children.

"Hey," Warhead approached, dumping a plastic bag on the counter, "(Y/N)'s favourite takeout, like you asked."

"Thank you," he replied, arranging a table cloth on the breakfast bar, "Did you get the movie?"

"It's on the living room table, they didn't have the one you wanted at the store so I got a different one. (Y/N) will like it."

* * *

YOUR POV

You entered your room after a long day of teaching, ready to pick out an outfit for the evening only to find several large lumps around the room, some under the bed covers, and some behind the curtains.

A mischievous smile reached your lips and you began speaking aloud theatrically, "Well would you look at this, my bed looks extra lumpy today, I suppose I'll have to bash out the lumps." You wacked the bed lightly causing high pitched giggles from beneath the covers, "Deary me, my bed seems to find something very funny, I can't keep on hitting the lumps out now. Oh no, the curtains have come loose, how about I wrap those up instead?"

Carrying on with the charade and wrapping up the curtains caused even more childish laughter, "This is no good, the curtains have caught the beds laughter, what should I do about this? Ah ha, I know, there is only one solution to huge lumps in the bed and curtains; Colossus must punch the lumps out of the curtains then sit on the bed to get them out of that."

There was a chorus of excited "No's" around the room, "Gadzooks! The furniture can talk. So you don't want to be sat on?"

There was a further round of "No's", "Okay, well how about I just sit on you instead?" You jumped on the bed earning high pitched screams all around, two children ran out from the curtains and once you' moved three more came out from the bed.

"CHILDREN! I thought I had enchanted furniture." You waited for the laughter to die out before continuing, "So, which of you little ragamuffins wants to tell me what's going on?"

The youngest girl stepped forward, aged only 5 her powers had manifested early, giving her quills similar to that of a porcupine, abandoned by her parents she had become very close to you after you had found her and brought her to the mansion; the other children had given her the nickname quill. "We just wanted to see you and Mr. Colossus tonight."

"Come here," you opened out your arms bringing Quill in for a hug, and ignoring the pain and fresh cuts on your arms, "Tonight is just for adults, so me and Colossus are going to have a boring old adult meal alright?"

Axel, an eight-year-old boy with a gift for mechanics spoke up, "That's a lie, you two are going to be kissing and stuff."

"Axel Crowley, you wash that mouth out with soap mister."

"But it's true," he sulked.

"Is he going to be your boyfriend?" Another girl asked.

"I-" you began.

"No stupid, he's going to be her husband," Axel interrupted.

"Enough now," you spoke up sternly to get their attention, "First off we don't call people stupid **Axel**."

The boy mumbled an apology.

"Good. Secondly, this is just a fun night off, I don't know whether this makes Piotr- I mean Colossus, my boyfriend and I won't know until later on; it certainly **does not** make him my husband, now I am going to get changed and you lot are going to get washed up for dinner. Now off you pop, go on, all of you."

All five children skulked out of the room, except Quill who stopped short of the door, she motioned for you to come down to her level before whispering in your ear, "I like the white dress with all the pretty flowers."

You cupped her cheek gently and whispered in her ear, "I'll keep that in mind."

With that small exchange over you were free to clean up the lacerations on your arms and get dressed for the evening.

* * *

You had just finished doing your hair when there was a knock on the bedroom door, confused you answered it; Colossus stood on the opposite side, awkwardly holding a bouquet of red roses. He stared at you bashfully before commenting, "(Y/N), you look beautiful."

A sweet smile reached your lips, "You can thank Quill for that, she dictated what I should wear. What about you though, you're looking very dapper in that tuxedo."

If it had been possible for him to blush Colossus would have been a brighter shade then the roses, "Ah uh, these are for you," he shoved the bouquet into your arms.

"They're beautiful, I'll just pop them in some water and we can go."

When you came back to the door Colossus held his arm out for you, it was of his firm belief that a lady should be escorted properly, even if the two of you were only going downstairs; you accepted graciously and let him lead you to the kitchen.

You let out a small gasp upon entering the room, the kitchen had been transformed into what felt like a whole other world; a pristine white tablecloth was draped over the breakfast bar, candles glowed brilliantly on every surface, a fresh aroma of lilac scented the air, and the Ink Spots played soothingly in the background.

"It's… beautiful," you whispered.

"You like it? It's not too much?" Colossus queried apprehensively.

"It's perfect, I love it," you gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, unsure of whether he could even feel it.

The dinner went off without a hitch, the conversation remained mostly jovial throughout; topics that arose were mainly cantered on the children, your lives before joining the X-Men, and where you'd go if people were more accepting.

You took another bite from the toffee cheesecake in front of you, "I'm just saying it'd be hilarious," you volunteered between mouthfuls, "I'd love to turn Wolverine's outfit into a dress during battle to see how he'd react," the conversation was in reference to your powers of transforming one item into another at will; they didn't call you The Alchemist for no reason.

Colossus choked back a laugh at the idea, "I think you'd be next to face his wrath."

"Probably but it would be totally worth it."

"(Y/N), promise me that you won't do that until after our next date."

"Ahh, so there's going to be a second date is there?" You teased.

"I- I did not mean to presume, I just – This was going well and-" he stammered.

"I accept," you leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek.

He blinked rapidly for a minute, registering what just happened, "I uh- We should- I mean-".

"How about we watch that movie now?" You prompted, making things easier for him.

"Da, the movie, good idea."

* * *

"You sure about this?" You asked, holding a copy of The Conjuring up to the DVD player, "I didn't think horrors were your thing."

"Da, well I thought you'd like it," Colossus lied, in truth he had sent Warhead out to get a copy of Pretty Woman or some other chick flick that he thought you'd like; being faced with the prospect of a gruesome horror had definitely thrown him but that was something he was determined to hide on the first date.

"Okay… I'll stick it on then."

Halfway through the film and you were curled up on the sofa in Colossus' arms, laughing inappropriately when any gory parts came on; Colossus, in the meantime, was cringing inwardly at any mildly scary scene, trying not to hold onto you too tight. The film finally came to a scene where the spirit attacks, at the jump scare you were thrown off the sofa and across the room by a very freaked out date.

Immediately realising what he had done Colossus began apologising, "(Y/N), I am so sorry- I did not mean to- I just- Are you ok?" he finished lamely.

You got up and brushed yourself off, unsure on what to say, "I… What just happened?"

When there was no response you continued, "Wait a minute. Were you- Were you scared?"

Colossus sighed dejectedly, "I'm sorry, I should have just told you that I am not a fan of these horrors but you see it was Warhead who chose the film and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Piotr, I came on this date tonight because I like you, not some stupid horror which I can watch any time; you could've just said and I would have been ok with it."

He looked away dejectedly, avoiding your gaze; you stood on your tip-toes to pull his face towards you, "Hey, it's ok. How about on the next date we do something else?"

"Ah so there's going to be a next date is there?" He mocked sweetly.

"Well I thought it was going well," you matched his tone.

"I accept."


End file.
